


Cover Art for Among the Deepening Shades

by SusanMarieR



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover ARt for the Fest SciFi BigBang 2014<br/>Title: Among the Deepening Shades<br/>Author: Jesterlady<br/>Fandom: Being Human UK<br/>Genre: Fantasy, AU, Drama<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Summary: Mitchell, Annie, George, Nina. Four Monsters. Four Humans. They all have their secrets, they all have their own demons. It's only a matter of time before they either have to overcome them or fall into their own darkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for Among the Deepening Shades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jesterlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Among the Deepening Shades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228175) by [jesterlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady). 



> I don't own. But isn't it awesome?


End file.
